westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19990116 Plan
I Love It When a Plan Comes Together Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kieran McTernan 6th/6th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Kill'Dar 7th/7th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Grackle 7th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Prince Donner 8th//4th Human Fighter//Mage John Speck Colin 7th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Travian 5th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Fingle Shimmerstone 5th/5th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Session Summary Cleanup at Kennetar Following Seledan's advice and Donner's orders, Kieran and Grackle go to the Temple of Hades to seek the advice of Father Kultos, and possibly garner some aid for the impending return to Blackvault. So that Donner may stay informed, Grackle agrees to wear the Corsican Helmet. At the gates of the temple, the Templars guarding the gate recognize Grackle and let the pair in. An acolyte takes them to Father Kultos. Father Kultos: How may I help you gentlemen? Kieran: Well, we were planning on returning to Blackvault and were told that you might be able to help. Father Kultos: Who told you? Kieran: Uh, Donner's Chief Councilor. Father Kultos: Who told you? Grackle: Seledan of Aquataine. Father Kultos: I see. And what did you plan on doing at Blackvault? Kieran: We wish to recover the fourth sword of King Grith to prevent the release of the demon Aishapra. Father Kultos: And what do you expect to encounter? Kieran: We expect to battle the golem who holds the sword, and possibly the gargoyles surrounding the area and Siman Jed. Father Kultos: But you do not intend to go after Siman Jed? Kieran: Um, no, not really... Father Kultos: Understand this. We are in the middle of preparations which I am unwilling to interrupt to commit forces to aid you in recovering the sword. I am, however, willing to commit forces to help you go after a heretical group of nonbelievers, such as Siman Jed and his minions. Kieran: (Glances at Grackle questioningly) Donner: (Communicating through the helm) Hey, if he's going to help us against Simian Jed, I say we go after him. Grackle: (Mentally back to Donner) Uh, that's Siman Jed. Donner: Whatever. Grackle: We'll be quite willing to attack Siman Jed and his minions if you'll be sending help with us. Father Kultos: Very well then. To go after someone of Siman Jed's power will require at least a platoon of Templars. It will take some time to prepare for such an assault. How soon do you plan on going to Blackvault? Kieran: We plan on leaving in four days. Father Kultos: (Snorts derisively) I do not expect that our forces will be ready by then. Kieran: Well, we have to go after the sword as soon as possible. However, we could wait for your forces to show up. How long would you expect that to take? Father Kultos: In the best case, we would have a platoon of templars ready in a week. It would then take them two weeks to reach Blackvault. Kieran: By the way, what does a platoon consist of? Father Kultos: Ah yes, you are not military men. A platoon is twenty templars. Such a group is always followed by at least three miracle workers of the faith. Donner: (Communicating through the helm) Let's go after the sword first, and then we can go after Semen Jed in a couple of weeks. Note: Donner must have Siman Jed confused with the less-powerful, but no less notorious porn star, Semen Jed. Kieran: I would suggest gathering your forces. In another day or two, we will either be successful in our mission, or most likely dead. You can easily determine the latter by divine means in a week's time. Otherwise, we will meet your forces at a predetermined position in three weeks time. Father Kultos: Very well. I will consult with Morbios on the matter. On my own authority, you will get the platoon. If Morbios deems the matter important, you may receive more help--possibly even an appearance by Morbios himself. In the meantime, Kill'Dar goes to visit Velyk to report the results of his wild magic experiments and to possibly garner some new 4th level spells. Velyk: Hey, Kill'Dar, how's it going? Kill'Dar: Fine. I've brought some of the results you wanted. (Hands over a piece of paper. Velyk reads through the results). I haven't done all of them yet, but I'll get them to you as soon as I have more time to experiment. Velyk: Fine. You know, the best way to really test these things is in combat. Kill'Dar: Really? Velyk: Sure. Just memorize a few of the low level spell I taught you, while trying to cast a higher level spell. I've gotten some great results with Fireball. Kill'Dar: (Thinks about the elemental which he conjured before) Uh, let me think about it. Velyk: So, is the anything else I can help you with? Kill'Dar: Yeah, I was wondering if you might have any spells of the 4th rank. I can cast some, but I haven't had time to pick up any. Velyk: Well, I've got this spell book which has some spells of the 4th rank. I bought them in an estate auction of one of the first wild magic experimenters (Lowers voice). In all honesty, I haven't learned them yet myself. Kill'Dar: Really? Why not? Velyk: Well, you've got to do all that studying and reading. And that's just so boring. Kill'Dar: Well, I'll learn them and let you know what I found out. Note: The book had two wild magic spells, There/Not There and Unluck. After the last bits of information gathering, the group agrees to send a Messenger to Home to alert the Guardian Circle and to meet there as soon as possible. Donner, Colin, and Fingle take the flying carpet towards Home. On the way out, Kill'Dar stops by Bellairino's to buy the bundle of +1 magic arrows. They also pick up George's item from the library before heading towards Home. Grackle, Kill'Dar, and Kieran buy horses and travel invisibly across the Plateau towards Home, intending to meet Donner, Colin, and Fingle. Staging at Home By the end of the second day, Grackle, Kill'Dar, and Kieran make it to Home. Once there, it appears as though Donner and company will take another day before they arrive at Home. In the meantime, the group heads towards the inn to meet with the ever-loquacious Marden Canaith. As the group enters the bar, they see Marden talking to a large, warrior-type individual. He appears to be wrapping up a story. Marden: ...but my tales to little justice to these great heroes, who appear to have walked into the door. The group looks around to see the "great heroes" that Marden refers to. Marden: Allow me to introduce these gentlemen. First, is Grackle, the wyvern-slayer. Next to him is Kill'Dar, the most powerful living noble of the Silverveils. And finally Kieran, Priest of Oghma. And I'd like to introduce you gentlemen to Travian, a Paladin of Athena. Travian: Yes, I've been looking for you gentlemen. (Checks out group with Detect Evil--nothing) Grackle: Oh really? Kill'Dar: (Uses the Ring of the Silverveils to do Know Alignment-- Lawful Good) Travian: Yes, I need to talk to Colin first, but I believe that all of you have the information I'm looking for. Kieran: Colin should be here in another day or so. (Looks at Marden's empty cup and throws out a gold piece) Looks like you need some wine there, Marden. Marden: Why, thank you. And now let me tell you about Travian. He has gone on the pilgrimage to see the sword of Emalcos Baird. Traveling alone from Hensen, he crossed the Plateau and into the Lower Kingdoms. Once there, he touched the sword and XXXX Details to follow. Grackle: Can we talk to you privately for a moment Marden? Marden: Certainly. I could use a brisk walk. Grackle: Kill'Dar, why don't you stay and talk to Travian? Kill'Dar: (Looks not-so-thrilled to be dealing with another "law-and-order" human) Uh, sure. The group walks with Marden out of the inn. Kieran: I'm not sure if Father Cullaim got my message, but we have to make sure that you know--during our most recent departure, Graden and Ciarda ambushed Donner and Colin and managed to take Dirgir from us. From what we can tell, they have three of the four swords of King Grith and are going after the fourth. We believe we know where the fourth sword and we're going to need help to beat them there. If we fail, we also had to make sure that you understand that Aishapra could reappear in a matter of days. Marden: (Looking serious, for once) I see. Well, when is Donner due? Grackle: Late tomorrow or early the next day. Marden: Well, we will hold council when he arrives. Until then, we can eat, drink, and be merry. During the next day, Travian meets with Phillip and practices with him and Young Phillip. During the day, Travian sees the various members of the Guardian Circle wearing armor and weapons. Although he is not privy to what is going on, he decides that trouble might be following these stalwart, yet harried, adventurers and also carries weapons that day. Early the next day, Donner and company arrive and Home. The group immediately gathers to council with the Guardian Circle. XXXX TODO: Planning with the Guardian Circle Date With a Golem XXXX TODO: Assault on the Golem Playing with Gargoyles Meeting Fulchar (aka Playing With Fire) Heading Home Next Session Things to consider for the next session. Sell our horses Next big goal? (Choose one) Rest and learn spells before Assault on Blackvault III: The Search for Siman Jed Figure out what's going on with Graden and Ciarda Check out the Gnoll/Imperial/etc. armies Foes Fought Base Experience: